


Sexclusive interview

by Amazongirl



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazongirl/pseuds/Amazongirl
Summary: Mia Marston is looking for the story that will get the media's attention. But maybe more then she bargained for.All characters are 18+
Relationships: She-hulk/original character
Kudos: 1





	Sexclusive interview

Mia Marston had an interview.  
The reporter had an average build, brown skin and a dark black bob-cut and this was possibly the biggest interview of her career. 

She had been working at the Daily Bugle for months and knew she would have to get a big break and this was it.

She was going to interview Jennifer Walters aka She-hulk!

Interviews with superheros weren't uncommon. Hell, Tony Stark can't go five minutes without a press conference. Mia knew she had to get something good. She need personal information on the superhero community.

That could be a problem with someone like She-hulk she was well know as a superhero and as a lawyer. She decided that the best place to get close to the information was to interview her in her office.

Jennifer greeted her as she entered. Her strong handshake nearly surrounded Mia's own hand.  
She-hulk wasn't in her purple and white costume but her work attire. 

She wore a skirt that barely reached her knees, a stylish black blazer and a white shirt that lead the eye to her green clevage. Her hair had been tied up above her head in a messy knot. 

She lead Mia to two chairs facing one another. They sat and Mia spoke first:

"It's really an honour to get to have this interview Miss Walters, I'm a huge fan"

Jennifer smiled "Please call me Jen and the pleasure is all mine"  
Jen had a strong but kind voice.

"Well Jen, I think I should congratulate you on the recent news, you were voted as the sexiest woman of the year according to the Daily Bugle"

Jennifer chuckled, "You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you? Since you work there"

"Trust me it's the people's decision. Even if I may or may not have also voted for you. Those lists are always dominated by superheroes like yourself. What's that like?"

Jen almost blushed "There really are so many beautiful heroes out there. I mean, we have to keep fit and healthy dus giving us attractive bodies. I mean, who wouldn't want a beautiful woman flying down to save you"  
She reached above her hair and let the dark green/black locks fall down. 

Mia eyes widened "Oh, wow..." she shouldn't have said that out loud. "... sorry um, do you ever try to use this sex appeal in other ways like in your costume?"

Jen leaned forward and smirked  
"Ms Marston are you slut-shaming She-hulk?"

Mia recolled the last thing she wanted was a angry She-hulk. "Sorry... uh, I support whatever you wear and I don't mean... "

Jen laughed "It's okay, I'm joking. We all like to give out a bit of eye candy. Do you really think I don't notice how much cleavage I'm showing off wearing this shirt? I mean you should seriously see my tits. They're great" 

If Mia had a drink she would have spat it out. She face blushed red.

"Aww, you're so cute blushing" the green amazon said.

Mia couldn't look at Jen's face out of embarrassment. 

"Mia listen, you're not the first cocky reporter to try to find some big secrets about the Avengers sex lives. Normally they're shitty magazines run by gross fifty year old men but since your cute and knew ill let you in a secret"

Mia's eyes went wide hearing theses words. This was exactly what she wanted. 

"Please go ahead, tell me" 

"My powers are unique because unlike my cousin the hulk who gains muscle, my muscles are enhanced. But there's something else that can be enhanced.  
It takes a lot of self control and its not activated by anger but a different feeling, being horny."

Mia was so entranced by the She-hulk's words she notice the growing bulge until the skirt began to drip.

"Holy shit!" she cried staring at the green member.

"Pretty cool right? The big girl doesn't get to grow this big a lot of the time. So you wanted a "exclusive" interview" don't you want to see how heroes fuck first hand? "Jen said unbuttoning her shirt and standing up.

The monster waved in Mia's shocked face. Her hand slowly reached up an grasped the shafts.  
It had pronounced veins but still had a slickness to it,it felt nice to hold.

Mia had never been with someone with a penis before but she could tell it was an inhuman size. At this length it was eight maybe nine inches but still had a soft feeling to it.

Mia's mind raced, she was confused by so turned on. 

Mia added a second hand and peeled back the foreskin revealing a spot of precum

"Go on, you can play with it" the she-hulk insisted. 

Mia's head went forward and kissed the head. She went in for another and another each time lasting longer until kisses became sucks.

She traced her tongue around the head before allowing it to enter her mouth

"Good girl" the green woman moaned pushing her cock further into Mia's mouth.

Mia speed up her sucking and her head bobed along the head meeting the shaft. Precum dripped down her mouth and throat mixing with Saliva. 

Jen grunted as she felt the smaller woman's tongue playing with her cock. 

Jennifer placed her hands on the back of Mia's hair light twirling the strands in her large fingers.  
She almost giggled at the saliva dripping onto Mia's chin.

She-Hulk picked up more thrust reaching the back of Mia's mouth yet only half way along the member's shaft and Jennifer was not feeling like half-assing this.

"Sorry about this" she said tightening her grip on Mia's hair.

"Wha-?" was the only noise Mia made before getting the entire penis shoved through her mouth and down her throat. 

Spit and semen mixed in and spilled from her mouth. 

Mia's head was pushed back a forward occasionally getting a second to breath before Jen rammed her mouth again. 

Jennifer moans became louder and her thrusts faster as she felt her orgasm coming. 

She-hulks balls rattled against her chin as she realised her load down the brown woman's throat. All Mia could do was let it fill her.

Jen panted as she stood back. A line of semen with a light green hue lead to Mia's cummed filled mouth.

Mia tried swallowing as much as she could but ended up coughing a lot of it up. 

"God..." she moaned

"Sorry if I hurt you, sometimes the horny takes over" Jen said sitting back down. 

"No no, it was great. Its just my clothes are a mess" They were, cum stained and dripping with saliva. 

"Don't worry I have spare clothes incase of you know, hulking out." 

Mia got changed, the clothes were a bit big but she didn't care. She still had to finish her interview. 

"So what do I do? I would probably get fired if I told my boss I had sex on the the job, even if its with She-hulk" 

Jen looked to Mia "I think I know how to fix that" 

Four days later the Daily Bugle released its most sold copy. Across its headline it stated in bold:

EXCLUSIVE: ANONYMOUS SOURCE REVEALS THE GRAPHIC, SCANDALOUS, LUSTFUL AND TABOO SEX LIFE OF THE UNSTOPPABLE SHE-HULK!


End file.
